


Give It All

by the_me09



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Bottom Peter Parker, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Peter had wondered aloud how many times he could come. A mistake because then Quentin couldn’t stop thinking about it. How many times could Peter come? Apparently the most he’d jerked off in a day was five. The most times he’d come with Quentin was three, and Quentin wasn’t even trying.But Quentin, good as he is, doesn’t have the stamina to fuck Peter endlessly. Sure, he could just give Peter hand-job after hand-job, but where is the fun in that?
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Give It All

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Eleven - Fucking Machines

Peter had wondered aloud how many times he could come. A mistake because then Quentin couldn’t stop thinking about it. How many times could Peter come? Apparently the most he’d jerked off in a day was five. The most times he’d come with Quentin was three, and Quentin wasn’t even trying. 

But Quentin, good as he is, doesn’t have the stamina to fuck Peter endlessly. Sure, he could just give Peter hand-job after hand-job, but where is the fun in that?

“Quentin,” Peter sobs his name. He’s already come six times, blowing his previous record out of the water because it’s only been three hours. 

“You’re doing great, sweetheart,” Quentin says, kissing Peter’s head. 

Peter’s tied to the bed, arms up, wrists chained together, his legs spread wide and tied that way. A special blend of metals and Peter’s own webbing formula make it near impossible for Peter to break free. 

And by this point, he’s too weakened to even try. 

Between Peter’s legs is a large machine, Quentin built it himself, a little rough around the edges, but it will get the job done. It’s quieter than most fucking machines on the market, and more powerful. Quentin turns the speed down, makes it slow so Peter can catch his breath. 

His hole is red, slick, and a pretty ring of Quentin’s come makes the scene perfect. This toy has been pounding him for at least two hours. Quentin was pleased to give Peter his first two orgasms himself, but then he’d brought out this machine and Peter’s eyes had gone wide as saucers. He’d licked his lips, lazily tried to escape, but Quentin could see the heat in his eyes. 

Peter’s trembling now, his whole body jerking, unable to stop with so much stimulation. Quentin kisses him, hard, and Peter takes it, mouth opening, really just panting desperately into the kiss. The sight Peter presents is delightfully pornographic. Quentin doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so made to be wrecked. He skims his fingers through the come streaking Peter’s belly and licks his hand clean. 

“Oh god, Quentin,” Peter moans, rocking his hips with the machine. The cock fucking Peter is just a little bigger than Quentin’s. He’d wanted it to stretch Peter a little, make him really feel it. 

He knows when Peter starts moving with the machine it’s time to make it faster, harder. Quentin turns the dial up a little bit, watches Peter’s eyes flutter closed as he throws his head back, toes curling. He must be so sensitive. Quentin trails a finger over Peter’s cock, and Peter’s eyes fly open, he screams, thrashing as much as he can, all tied up like this. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, honey,” Quentin murmurs. He can’t imagine a prettier sight than this; Peter covered in come, flushed from cheeks to chest, legs spread with his ass getting pounded. The only thing that would make it better was if Quentin was between his legs. 

But he can wait his turn. 

Peter’s cheeks are wet with tears, his chest heaves with more sobs as Quentin turns up the speed, makes each thrust harder. Peter’s entire body jerks, the cock pummeling his prostate. His cock stands up red and hard from his body, it looks almost painful. 

“Think you can come two more times? Eight seems like a good number? Or do you want to try for ten?” Quentin muses. He combs his fingers through Peter’s sweaty hair. His curls become more pronounced like this. 

“Nooo,” Peter moans, his back arching. He orgasms again, weakly, come dribbling from the tip and sliding down his cock. Quentin slows the machine, but doesn’t stop it. Peter strains against the bonds and then he goes limp, tremors working their way through his body. 

“You can give me at least one more, I know it,” Quentin says with a smirk. “You’re doing so good for me.”

Peter whimpers, gives Quentin a dazed, mindless look. He’s breathtaking. 

Quentin turns up the machine again.


End file.
